Care for a dance?
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: Old one shot, one of the first I did! It is pretty terrible! Complete randomness! Read because I can't think of a summary! If you can find one to describe this I applaude you, here have a cookie


"Aw come on have some fun, tonight is about getting drunk finding some pretty girl and the-" I shoved my hand over his mouth, I didn't want to hear what was going to come out of it. At least not when in public.

"I came here because I was invited here, just like you were and half these women are probably married and have their husbands with them," I said scowling, really wanting to hit him.

"No I heard that the person throwing this shindig said no one was allowed to arrive with their partners, and that they had to hide their costumes from the partners," he muttered checking out the room.

"So unless you can figure out who you're talking with, you won't know anyone?" I asked a little surprised, it was rather ingenious.

"Yes that means you can go and sleep with someone's wife and never know who they are or get in trouble with their husbands, why don't you try talking to the lady decked in black, she seems to be around our age." I looked over to girl he mentioned, she was decked out in black. Even her hair long curly hair that reached her lower back was black. I walked off leaving my friend behind and headed towards her, she was standing on her own.

"Care for a dance milady?" I asked slightly bowing to her. She giggled a little. "Of course good sir, a dance with you shall be wonderful," she said giggling again. I lead her to the dance floor and instantly picked up the rhythm.

"I'm a little rusty I haven't danced like this in a long time," I said, with a small smile.

"You're a fine dancer, besides it's not like I know who you are, I heard tonight was all about doing everything you can't do when you have a name," she was whispering. It sounded like she was in on this mad scheme.

"Really so did I, do you think that's why this was held in a hotel ballroom instead of the host's own house?" I asked whispering in return, she giggled again.

"Yes, I believe so, I've already had a few men dance with me finishing it with a kiss, including my cousin." it was my turn to laugh.

"Your cousin?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes you see he's meant to be with me at all times but I have a double here for me, my cousin is in a brown suit closely following a lady with black hair wearing a purple gown, I saw his suit by accident before we left for the party" she sighed as the music changed.

"Another dance and more talking?" I asked, she nodded.

"If you decided not to dance with me anymore, I would like you to keep away from my friend, he has bright yellow hair and is wearing a fox mask." she nodded again as I twirled her around.

"Everybody is staring at us," she said starting at me. 'She has such lovely eyes' I thought, feeling slightly lost in them.

"No everybody is staring at you, the girls wish to be you and the boys wish you picked them over me," I said blushing slightly.

"True but I am enjoying the time I spend with you." she smiled and led me off the dance floor, to get drinks.

"How about we find a room and retire for the night?" she asked giggling, even more than she had been before. I linked my arm with hers.

"So fair maiden you want me to spoil you out of wedlock hmm?" I asked kissing the side of her neck.

"Yes but promise me that we keep are mask's on, I do not need to know who you are" she looked so sad when she said this. I could truly understand how she felt.

I silently helped her off with her dress, annoying her as I did and shed my own clothes as well. Meeting her on the bed. Slowly I started kissing her, teasing her slightly, biting her lip. I broke the kiss, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck to her chest. She moaned in delight as I bit down on her neck. I slowly let my fingers roam all over her body, looking her in the eyes once before we lost ourselves to the passion.

When I woke up she was still asleep, I got out of bed careful not to wake her and dressed. Slowly and carefully I took her mask off, being careful so I wouldn't see her face and replaced it with mine. I kissed her on the cheek before leaving.

"Thank you." I whispered as I closed the door. I don't know why I said it but it felt necessary. My friend was sitting in the lobby, whistling so odd tune "Morning loser," I muttered kicking him, to mask my god mood.

"Whoa you're still here, so you found a girl then huh?" he looked totally shocked. I was normally the one finding it hard to believe he could even get a girl to talk to him without being slapped.

"Naruto you are an idiot, I always end up with a girl, it's you who can't normally find one." this statement was true, no matter what party I went to I always left with some girl that I would ditch in the morning, but this time it was different. She was different.

"Sasuke, you are an ass sometimes not only did you get with the hottest chick last night but you're going to be married in like three weeks, you should be happy and besides I found someone last night as well." He smirked holding up a bright pink mask, his fox mask would be with the girl who once owned the pink one. We had made a promise that if we found I girl we would swap masks with her. I took my mask off showing him, it was black and covered in lace completely different to my plain navy blue one.

"Come on dork I have to get ready for the meeting in a few hours, apparently I get to finally meet my bride." I snorted and we walked away from the hotel laughing.

I stood there slouched against the wall; my father was glaring at me. Not because of my bad posture but because of what I was wearing, I wasn't wearing a suit or a tie. I was wearing a black shirt and almost destroyed jeans some of the holes had safety pins holding them together. I snorted at him

"Stop glaring, you'll go bald before your time father and there is nothing you can do about the way I dress." He stopped glaring at me but he was still mad, I sighed and relaxed. After awhile he left the room and some poor girl was pushed into the room through a different door. I walked over and pulled her off the floor. She was pretty, with long straight black hair that reached her lower back, white purple eyes and a slim figure. She was also basically wearing the same thing I was a black shirt and jeans that were in one piece. She reminded me of someone but I couldn't remember where I had seen her.

"Hey I'm Sasuke," I muttered sitting down, sounding pretty much uninterested in her. Which I was. I couldn't get the girl from last night out of my thoughts. "Hello I'm Hinata." she gave me a small tense smile before bowing her head, looking just as excited to be here as I was. I looked up at least bothering to be polite to the poor girl, she looked very familiar. I suddenly remembered who she was.

"Hey Hinata is this yours?" I asked pulling the mask out of my pocket. Hinata snatched it out of my hand, staring at it in disbelief, as if it would disappear any second.

"You're the boy from last night?" she asked, looking really confused.

"Care for a dance milady?" I asked, slightly bowing. Her eyes widened and she jumped off the floor to tackle me, crying.

"I never thought I would see you again," she mumbled sobbing.

"Neither did I," I confessed kissing her.


End file.
